Choose (Valkubus)
by demiflower14
Summary: Takes place after "Dark Horse". Bo has found a way to get Kenzi back. She has to go on a journey that will prove she is worthy to traveling to Valhalla without being...dead. The Gatekeeper says she is to pick a companion on the journey, one that is more-so on a "lover" status. Bo initially thinks Dyson or Lauren, but some new info kicks her love triangle to the curb.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story published online so don't be too harsh. This is just an idea that's been roaming around my mind. It could be left as a Valkubus-love realization one-shot, but if requested, I'll continue it or do a prequel, or something. So RRC and ENJOY!  
**

**Right now, Bo is at the Gate that begins her journey, and she is met by the Gatekeeper.**

Bo walked up to the gate as she let her eyes scan the large structure.

"Hmmm, doesn't look like much..." she said to herself. The gate reminded her of the one at Brazenwood. _Hmmm_ Brazenwood... Bo thought as she remembered the kiss she and Tamsin shared. She was soon brought out of her happy thought as she remembered the state the blonde was in when after she carried Kenzi's soul to Valhalla. Dyson found her at the gate of Valhalla, weak and hysterical. Bo's eyes started to water at the thought of the Valkyrie being so hurt and in pain, both emotionally and physically. She had never experienced the lost of someone she cared for so deeply. Kenzi was the only mother figure Tamsin had ever known. She tried so hard to give Tamsin a good childhood, however short it was (Tamsin being a Valkyrie and growing at an enormous rate), but... she succeeded. _She didn't deserve to die...__It wasn't her time. _Bo thought, but then her mind slowly started to wonder back over to Tamsin.

Bo shook her head. The Valkyrie was constantly on her mind, and Bo didn't understand why. She just chalked it up to being so close to Tamsin since Kenzi's absence. Though even long before Kenzi's absence she had been thinking about how Tamsin changed. She was always a good guy, Bo knew that. But...Bo couldn't understand the weird feeling she always felt around Tamsin. This feeling started to grow stronger when Tamsin was there for her. Like when she would hear Bo crying in her bedroom and she would climb onto the bed and calm Bo down with kisses to the forehead or soft touches and soothing words like _"Don't worry, I'm here" _or _"I got you". _Tamsin is the only reason Bo hasn't pined away and died yet. She would've, but she had Tamsin there to yell at her and make her remember she promised to get Kenzi back.

Bo was shook from her thoughts of Tamsin when she heard a voice from behind her. She reached down and grabbed her dagger that was sheathed in her leather boot. She turned around, and was met by a strikingly beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you...?" The woman said in a voice as soft as silk. The woman had fair, tan skin and dark flowing hair that reached to her waist. She wore a long silky white dress that trailed behind her and seemed to be swaying in the air. Bo was entranced by the beauty of this woman who seemed to give off a godly glow. Bo slowly lowered her dagger, sensing no negativity from the exquisite creature before her.

"Who are you?" Bo asked her eyes never leaving the woman's. The woman chuckled, a laugh as sweet as honey.

"I am Levia. The Gatekeeper." Levia slowly moved closer to Bo. Though, it was if she wasn't even walking, for it seemed she hovered, almost. Bo's eyes furrowed. _The Gatekeeper? _Bo thought to herself. That reminded her all too much of her Dawning.

"Yes." Levia smiled warmly. "The Gatekeeper." Bo realized that Levia was now behind her, and as she turned to face the woman, the gate no longer looked like the one from Brazenwood. The gate was now a large, strong structure, that seemed to be made of gold. It, also, had the same godly-like glow the woman did. If Bo didn't know better, she would have believed this was the gate to heaven.

"Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?" Bo asked,genuinely confused. The woman smiled again, showing off her pearly whites. She shook her head.

"How old are you?" She asked Bo, ignoring her initial question. Bo furrowed her brows in confusion, as she narrowed her eyes at Levia.

"30..." Bo said flatly. "Don't remind me." Bo continued. _No wonder she doesn't know. She's just a baby._ Levia thought as she laughed sweetly as she looked at Bo as a mother would their child. Bo's face contorted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so young." Levia said in a soft, amused voice. Bo huffed out a short laugh. _"Young" Pfft. You must be kidding me. Oh WAIT! That's right. Fae live to be, like, a _MILLION_ years old. Just look at Trick._ Bo laughed to her self.

"That is true, young one." Levia said. Bo stopped laughing and narrowed her vision once again.

"Okay, _Levia._ Since we are getting nowhere, let me just skip to the point." Bo said, pointing a finger at Levia.

"How do I _enter_ my journey. I mean, do I just..walk through the gate...or..." Bo said, letting her question linger in the air.

"No. You will enter with me." Levia stated.

" Enter with you..." Bo restated, each word laced with doubt. "Wha...Why...I mean, well,  
I guess that makes sense. If you're The Gatekeeper, then you're the only way I could enter." Bo said, waiting for Levia to confirm. Levia just gave a slight nod.

"Yes, and because I am your 'guide'." Levia stated in a matter-of-fact-like tone.

"My 'guide'. Okay, so you're going to help me through my journey?"

"Well, in a way. I will help you choose who will go on the journey with you." Levia stated. Bo was about to speak but was cut off.

"The person who will aid you will be someone who holds your love, but in return you must hold their heart. I am here to help you pick the correct person to accompany you, for there is only one. Hence the reason I am able to read your thoughts, so that I can help you to my fullest, which is also the reason, I am able to read into your past, so that I may know, each and every connection you have with the people you consider and the people who, by the looks of your past, would be the best to aid you." Levia paused to let Bo take in all the information.

"Wow. There's goes my privacy." Bo said in a voice that expressed her every ounce of disapproval. Her mind instinctively traveled to Lauren and Dyson. She knew they both loved her and she love them.

"WAIT! This isn't like the Dawning, is it.? I'm not going to be the only one to leave, right?" Bo asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, Bo, but only if you choose the right person will you have any chance of you both leaving. Put simply, if you both succeed then you both will leave." Bo nodded as mild relief washed over her. Bo sat there pondering over who to pick. _Dyson is strong and quick to fight any type of creature that threatens us. Lauren is smart and resourceful. Those two traits can help in any situation. _Bo decided she could use Levia's help. Levia heard this and was quick to speak._  
_

"How can I help? But, understand that I can't choose for you." Bo was thrown off, before she remembered the whole 'Mind reading' thing.

"Uhhh...Is there anything else about this that can help me choose?" Bo asked as she started to ramble.

"Well this person, has to have sacrificed greatly for you. For that, is the only way you know, for sure, they would aid you." Bo nodded as she started to pace back 'N forth in front of the gate. Bo started to think about Dyson and how he sacrificed his love and his wolf, but then she thought of Lauren and how she sacrificed her well-being so that Bo was able to feed on others to sustain herself. Bo kept weighing her options over the two. She stopped to ask Levia a question, when she saw her staring at her curiously, almost as if she was studying her. Bo returned the look.

"What?"

"Why are you..." Levia stopped to try to find the right words.

"What?!" Bo demanded.

"Why...are you only considering the Human doctor and the Wolf?" Levia asked. Bo looked at her puzzlingly.

"What do you mean? You said someone who has my love and return I hold their heart, someone who sacrificed a lot for me. I love Dyson and Lauren and they both love me and they both sacrifice a l..." Bo was cut off in mid-rant.

"You really don't know. Do you?"

"Know what? I mean...Is there someone else who meets all your standards?" Bo asked, doubt spilling from each word. Levia nodded slowly as she continued to stare at Bo. Trying to understand how it is Bo didn't know.

"So you're telling me there is someone I love WITH ALL MY HEART...whose _heart _I also hold, which I'm going to guess that means the person loves me! And this person has sacrificed like a SHIT-load for me!...I..." Bo stopped when she notice Levia was silently nodding, agreeing to everything she was saying. Levia thought of her words very carefully, for she was not allowed to tell Bo who this person was.

"Yes, that is all true. More than you know. This person has backed you up MANY times. They have saved you many times, which often ended up with them sacrificing their life and that's not even the great sacrifice they made. Their sacrifice was loving you. Their species are not made for love, and it is very special when one of their kind "falls" for someone. When they "fall" they give the person they love ALL they are, WHO they are. When they love you...they sacrifice their happiness also, they often expect to be loved in return." Levia paused allowing Bo to further digest the newly obtained info. Bo thought she knew who it was but she was scared of the answer, so she pushed it so far in her mind that Levia couldn't see it.

"Wait, why is it so unusual for this species to love..." Bo asked knowing that this would be the question that would lead her straight to the answer. Levia thought about the question and she knew that Bo would know instantly, but she wasn't technically telling her who.

"Well, because they are one of the most elite warrior species. Love is considered a weakness, they believe that _"Love will get you killed."_ They are surrounded with death, so they try there hardest to push everyone away, but they are attracted to the strongest, bravest, and most noble warrior. Hence the reason it is an honor to be loved by their kind. But, that is why it is so dangerous, because the warrior their heart chose, is usually the one who charges headfirst into battle, which is dangerous physically because they would do anything to help/save that person, even if that means dying themselves. Emotionally because, well, they just lost the one person who holds their heart and soul. Though, such devastation can be avoided, but it is not my place to tell you." Levia paused, knowing that Bo' had her answer. _Tamsin... _Bo thought. Levia smiled at Bo's realization. _I can't believe she fell for me. I can picture her now. 'Oh great, well now I fell for everyone's favorite Succulette'. _Bo smiled at the thought of Tamsin. Then, she realized something.

"Wait! So that means I..."

"Yes, You love the Valkyrie. But you know, as well as i know ,that the love you feel for her is different for that felt for the Human doctor and Wolf. Am I wrong." Bo laughed.

"I don't know. you're the one looking at my _connections _to everyone. But yeah, I guess you're right..."Bo said " I feel "different" with Tamsin. She lets me be myself. She never tries to change me. She sees all my flaws and sees through my walls yet, to her, I'm perfect. She sacrificed herself for me SO many times, and that time when she crashed my bath...How could I have not seen this before?" Bo yelled. Levia smiled at Bo, knowing the Succubus just realized everything.

"Once you have chosen, you may leave to fetch the person of your choice. You have TWO days to do so. Remember, there is only one person who can truly aid you. I have done all I can..." After several moments, Levia continued. "Have you chosen?" She asked Bo. Bo looked up a smile of determination on her face and nodded. Levia smiled brightly.

"Bo Dennis, Unaligned Succubus. Who do you choose to aid you on your journey?" Levia boomed. Bo's smile widened, for she knew this was the right choice.

" I...choose...Tamsin."

**Okay this is the end, unless someone wants me to continue or write a prequel. The prequel would just be Valkubus Hurt/Comfort; Romance after Kenzi's *cough* you know... So just comment if you want one of these or both and/or comment suggestions you might want from either story. (the continuation and the prequel) Hopefully you enjoyed it.****-**

** demiflower14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody. First, Thank you to all my reviewers for the AWESOME reviews you left, they really made my day. Also, a "Thanks" to everyone who's following my story and whoever's reading it right now.**

**This is just the first part of the second chapter, which is why it's so short. I just wanted to get something in, so you guys don't have to wait so long. RRC and ENJOY!**

Bo walked into the clubhouse. Her face beaming with delight from her latest _realizations._

"Tamsin?" Bo called out. It was 9:00 in the morning, so the Valkyrie wouldn't be up yet. Bo realized this and climbed the stairs, walking towards the room Tamsin and Kenzi once shared. She panned the room, but no sign of the blonde. Bo didn't think too much of it. Tamsin was, probably, just at the Dal with Trick and Dyson. She took in the sight of the room. It was just how Kenzi left it. Bo started to remember this time when Kenzi was drunk and she started naming off all these different brands of vodka she wanted to buy.

_"I'll start off with this one... this one from, from Iceland." Kenzi slurred. She continued to name brands from different countries as Bo sat next to her, shaking her head._

_"Who are you going to drink all these with? You know I'll drink some with you, but vodka isn't really my thing and Lil' T...is still Lil' T. She's only 4 weeks old." Bo reasoned._

_"Ohhh...BoBo, don't worry. She has a body of 24-year-old. Plus,T can hold her liquor..." Bo was about to protest when Kenzi stopped her._

_" 'Cause this one time when she was, like, 2 weeks old, she found our... our vodka above the 'fridge, and decided it would quench her thirst. I walked in on her drinking it like she was doing the Juggernaut Challenge... " Kenzi doubled over in laughter. Bo's brows furrowed in confusion._

_"What is the 'Juggernaut Challenge' " Bo asked, having never heard of it before._

_"Oh, it's just...this, this thing me and my friends used to do...where...we had to chug a gallon of water...without stopping, and whoever did it the fastest, won" Kenzi explained between laughs, as Bo sat there smiling, easily picturing Tamsin chugging vodka with ease. Now, Bo knew why Kenzi started to hide all their 'non-baby Valkyrie' approved drinks, as Kenzi would call them. Well, until Tamsin was at least four weeks old, that is._

Bo was knocked out of her memory when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She looked around and realized she was sitting on Kenzi's bed and holding a picture of the comedic goth. Bo sighed. _We're going to get you back...Tamsin and I._

Bo walked into the Dal. She saw Dyson talking to Trick at the bar. She slowly walked over to them, and sat next to Dyson.

"Bo? You're back." Dyson questioned, wondering why she was back without Kenzi, and looking as casual as ever.

"Uhhh...well...I'll explain everything to you guys a little later. Have you guys seen Tamsin?" Bo said, wanting to explain everything to her, first, before telling the others. Dyson looked at Trick, who gave him a warning look. Bo looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked at Dyson, her eyebrows raised. Dyson cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable under the powerful glare of the brunette. He re-positioned himself on the bar stool and gave a quick glance to Trick, then back to Bo. Bo was starting to lose patience with the wolf, who was trying to think of the right way to approach the subject of Tamsin.

"Dyson?..." Bo paused "Trick?" Bo continued after a few moments of silence while waiting for an answer.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Trick suggested after placing a glass of whiskey in front of Bo. Bo downed the drink. She knew it had something to do with Tamsin, and she was really starting to get pissed at their silence.

"Where the hell is Tamsin, and what are you guys not telling me!?" Bo demanded. Trick re-filled both Bo and Dyson's glass, without a word.

"Well...we don't know where she is..." Dyson started, but was then cut off by an enraged succubus.

"What do you mean 'well...we don't know where she is'!" Bo yelled, growing more and more impatient.

"Bo, calm down and please let me finish." The wolf said in a calm voice. Fully understanding why Bo was mad. He took a sip from his drink and continued."Well, she's been missing ever since you left to go to The Gate..."

"What do you mean. Your'e talking like I've been gone for several days..." Bo said. She downed another glass of whiskey. She turned back to Dyson, who was giving her an odd look.

"What? Why does everybody keep looking at me like that!?" Bo asked rhetorically, remembering how Levia looked at her when she wasn't thinking about the possibility of Tamsin accompanying her on the journey.

"Bo, you've been gone for about a week." Dyson said slowly. Trick noticed the confused look on Bo's face.

"You probably didn't realize it, because The Gate is in a different realm, once you meet The Gatekeeper, and different realms have altered times. So, a week here is like an hour there." Trick explained. Bo heard Trick, but that's not what she was worrying about anymore. She stood up quickly.

"Are you guys looking for her? Did she say anything? Did she leave anything that might lead to where she is?..." Bo asked frantically. She just had this feeling that something was wrong. _What if she's hurt and passed out in a ditch somewhere? _Bo thought. Graphic images of a hurt Tamsin started invading her mind. The thoughts really scared her, to the point where she had to sit down because her legs were starting to wobble. Dyson was talking ,but too many thoughts were crowding Bo's head for her to hear him. Bo was starting to panic. Dyson noticed this and grabbed her arm to calm her down. He understood that she was scared because she lost her best friend ,and now Tamsin had been missing for a week. He knew it was an understandable reaction, but he just didn't realize how much Bo cared for her. He pulled Bo into a tight embrace.

"What if she's hurt, Dyson?..." Bo said, finally voicing her thoughts. Dyson noticed her voice was shaking. They both new Tamsin was strong, but her emotional state can lead her to self-incapacitation.

"I _can't_ lose her..." Bo continued. Dyson heard so much emotion behind those four words. When Bo pulled back to look at him he _saw_ all that emotion. When he realized how much emotion, and which emotions, that were in Bo's voice and eyes, he knew he had to find Tamsin, and quickly.

**Hey, so hope you guys enjoyed the first part of chapter 2. ****Hopefully, I'll get the second part done by today. (It's, like, 2:00 in the morning lol) -**

**demiflower14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Really sorry it took so long, my internet sucks sometimes. Anyway a BIG thanks to all me reviewers, followers, people who favorite my story, and whoever's reading it right now.**

**This is the second part of chapter two. RRC and ENJOY!**

Bo sat on her bed, cradling her seventh glass of wine she had that night. She thought about how quickly everything went to hell. She came back home feeling the happiest she has been for a while, and now the source of her happiness was somewhere unknown, and probably hurt. Bo huffed out a short laugh. _Of course. The world just hates me. If only we can find Tamsin, just so I know she's not dead..._Bo thought. She was jerked out of her thoughts, when she heard someone barge through her front door. She immediately grabbed her dagger she kept on her dresser. Bo heard raucous in her kitchen, as if someone was knocking things off her counters, followed by a gruff, male voice.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled. Bo ran towards the stairs, still clutching tightly to her weapon. She skipped the last two steps and saw Dyson had his back to her. He was towering over someone who was laying still on her kitchen island. Dyson sensed Bo's presence, and turned around to face her. Bo noticed there was blood all over his clothes. She dropped her weapon when she realized who it was. _Tamsin... _Bo ran over to her side_. _Tamsin was bloody and beaten: A black eye, a deep gash above it, a cut on her left cheek, a busted lip, and strangulation bruises on her neck. Bo pulled up Tamsin's shirt to reveal several dark bruises and what looked like several broken ribs. She moved Dyson's hand from a large, horizontal gash just below her heart. Bo gently wiped the blood that was dripping from Tamsin's mouth. _  
_

"I called Lauren. She's on her way." Dyson paused. "I found her because someone reported her staggering outside holding a bag full of Vodka. I came straight away and found her passed out outside the shack..." Dyson cut off by Lauren walking in quickly, hauling a large medical kit behind her. She set it down as she ran over to Tamsin.

"Oh God..." Lauren said quietly while examining all of Tamsin's main injuries. "What on earth did you get yourself into?" She continued rhetorically. "She's lost a LOT of blood and she's bleeding internally...wait." She said quietly. She bent down torwards Tamsin, as she heard a faint sucking sound. "...she has a lung puncture!" These three fatal injuries caused Tamsin to bleed out (or in) 3x faster, causing Lauren to _move _3xfaster. She quickly checked Tamsin's pulse. Bo noticed the almost painful expression on Lauren's face, as she started to move more quickly. Lauren didn't exactly _love_ Tamsin, but she definitely didn't want to see her like this.

The doctor decided to get the quickest injury out of the way; the large laceration. She pulled out a large piece of gauge and placed it over the injury. She instructed Dyson to put pressure on the would since it was still oozing, hot thick blood. Bo looked on, as she started to tremble with fear. Lauren continued to try to treat the lung puncture, so that Tamsin could breathe correctly, which is vital during an internal bleeding. She had to hurry because Tamsin was already in Hypovolemic shock and her organs were shutting down fast. Lauren bent down and listened close to Tamsin's breathing.

"Dammit!" Lauren yelled. She quickly finished the lung puncture treatment.

"What?What'swrong?..." Bo said quickly "Lauren!?" She continued, a little louder than she intended to. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do.

"She's not breathing.." Lauren responded, as she started performing CPR, but it wasn't working. Dyson checked Tamsin's pulse.

"No pulse, Doc!" He informed her. She checked herself, and let out a strenuous line of curses. Bo's breathe hitched in her throat, as new tears started streaming from her eyes. Tamsin was no longer breathing and her heart was no longer beating. Lauren tried over and over, but Tamsin just lost too much blood. She let out a long sigh of defeat, that didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"So, we're just going to let her die!" Bo growled. "I'm not letting that happen..." she paused and straightened her back,"I can't lose her..." Bo continued in a voice that was barely audible, but Dyson's keen hearing caught them. _There are those four words again with just as much emotion as the first time... _Dyson thought. _If not, maybe more. _Dyson and Lauren both took a step back, as they saw Bo's eyes were a luminous blue. They both knew what Bo was about to do._  
_

"Bo, you can't heal her with chi. You tried, remember. It didn't work." Dyson said, trying to calm her down. He knew that if it took a massive amount of chi from four people (two human and two fae) to bring him, a Shifter back. So, it would take even more chi to bring back Tamsin, a Valkyrie. Especially if it was only him and the human doctor. Lauren just continued to stand there in fear, for she knew this too. They _all _knew that if Bo was going to bring Tamsin back, Lauren and Dyson would have to die. Dyson voiced his thoughts to Bo, hoping she would reign in her Succubus.

"I couldn't heal the Valkyrie, because she was at the end of her life cycle, but once again, only _I_ shall decide who _dies_ and who _lives_. _She_ WILL _not die_." The Succubus said in a unnaturally deep voice. She opened her mouth as her eyes grew brighter. Dyson and Lauren stiffened, knowing what was coming next. They were both relieved when they saw Bo starting to give her own chi to Tamsin. The feeling was short-lived when they realized that Bo, herself, was not going to be able to bring Tamsin back. Again, they were proved wrong, when they heard Tamsin take in a large breath. Bo noticed this too, causing her eyes to tone it down a couple of notches. She slowly bent down to cradle Tamsin in her arms. She pulled her closer, trying to will her chi in faster.

One by one, Tamsin's injuries started to heal, and her eyes fluttered open. Green orbs met warm brown, as Bo slowly stopped her chi from flowing. Dyson watched the two as they stared into each other's eyes with such warmth, care, and...love. Dyson knew he should have felt a little hurt, but instead he just felt happy for the two. He smiled and looked over at the Doc, who was basically glowing green with envy. She studied the looks on Bo and Tamsin's face and the envy soon subsided. She saw this coming for a while, everyone did actually. Well everyone, besides Bo and Tamsin, or at least they just never wanted to act on it. Dyson gently touched Lauren's arm and nodded towards the door. She smiled and nodded, as she followed behind the wolf.

Bo and Tamsin continued to get lost in the other's gaze. Nothing else mattered at this moment, but the other person.

**Small sorry for any medical mistakes I made or anything that was a little unrealistic, but I hope you guys liked it. -**

**demiflower14**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you..." Bo said with a warm, heart-warming smile. Finally, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hey..." Tamsin whispered with the first genuine smile Bo had seen in from her in weeks. They sat like that for a while, just smiling at each other. Both women knew they had a lot to speak about. Tamsin's absence and Bo' return, but those two topics could wait for the next morning. For now, they were okay with just staring into each other's eyes. Tamsin noticed an odd look in Bo's eyes. It wasn't a bad look, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was a good look, Tamsin finally decided. Bo encased a surprised Tamsin into large hug, pulling her close.

"Come on." Bo ordered, pulling Tamsin off the center island. Tamsin looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?... Where we goin'?" Tamsin asked as Bo started to pull her up stairs. She walked into her room, still hauling the blonde behind her. Bo turned around to face Tamsin.

"Let's get these clothes off of you..." Bo said, referring to the blood stained attire Tamsin was wearing. Bo slowly started to unbutton Tamsin's shirt. Her eyes followed every piece of newly revealed flesh. She gently slid the shirt off Tamsin's shoulders. Tamsin stared at Bo, unable to move an inch. Bo's eyes trailed down to where the large gash was. She gently ran the back of her fingers across the red mark it was now. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered how Tamsin looked before she was healed. Her tears formed freely, as she realized only ten minutes ago, maybe not even that, Tamsin's heart had stopped. Tamsin was knocked out of her frozen state by Bo's tears. She wiped them away gently and pulled Bo into a strong hug.

"I...I was _so _scared..." Bo admitted, as she nuzzled her head into Tamsin's shoulder. The blonde led them to Bo's bed and sat them down. She gently rocked Bo back and forth.

"Shh..." Tamsin paused, rubbings Bo's back as she rested her chin on the top of her head. "I know. It's okay now..._I'm _okay now, because of you..." Tamsin pulled back to look Bo in the eyes. There's was that look again, behind all of the pain and fear, but Tamsin still couldn't place it. Bo quickly wiped away all of her tears as she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I am supposed to be here for you and, as always, you're stuck comforting me..." Bo said. She brought the blonde up here, to undress her, so she could take a bath to get all that blood off of her, but Bo being a Succubus, well led the undressing to be a little more _sensual _than she intended. The brunette took a deep breath, and before the blonde could respond, she left the room and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts. What _were_ her thoughts on this whole thing. She was so confused right now. The sexual tension between them is no secret to anyone, but that _look_. Tamsin's mind was working overtime to place the emotions in Bo's eyes. Bo came back inside the room.

"Umm... I uh...made a bath for you..." Bo said. Tamsin smiled sweetly, and stood up. She walked over to Bo and hugged her.

"Don't ever apologize for letting me hold you. Bo, I know that you're here for me. Trust me. You help me a lot more than you realize. Just seeing your beautiful face everyday, helps me. Or... when I manage to get you to smile..." Tamsin smiled and looked down, a blush creeping up her neck. Bo's heart fluttered at Tamsin's words. She hooked her finger under Tamsin's chin, raising her eyes to hers. She just smiled reassuringly, as she intertwined their fingers.

"You know, I just realized, you might not wanna take a _bath..." _Bo suggested. They both laughed as they realized how Tamsin would basically just be sitting in bloody water. Tamsin left the room to go take her shower, as Bo got ready for bed. After about ten minutes, Bo heard the shower water turn off. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to decide if she should let Tamsin sleep by herself or not. _Of course not. I can't let her sleep by herself... _Bo reasoned. After a few more minutes to let Tamsin get dressed, she went to go get her. When she entered the room, Tamsin was laying down in her bed. She knocked on the door softly.

"Tamsin?" Bo called out as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of Tamsin's bed.

"Oh, sorry Bo. If I known you were awake, I would've came to say 'g'night..." Tamsin explained as she sat up to face Bo. Bo started to stare at her incredulously.

"You really think I'm going to let you just sleep in her by yourself?" She asked with smile. Tamsin didn't know what she thought. She didn't want to push things by jumping to conclusions and assuming that she could sleep in the same bed as Bo. _I mean, yeah, I would hold her and sometimes we both fell asleep, but that's different. _Tamsin thought. Bo watched as a million different thoughts went through Tamsin's mind.

"Hey, don't over think it. I know you're okay now, but it would make _me_ feel better if I could _keep an eye on you_..." Bo said with her signature 'Bo Dennis' smile, as she took Tamsin's hand in hers. "We don't have to sleep in the same bed...or anything..." Bo really wanted to though. She just wanted to be able to hold her. "...I could sleep..." Bo turned her head towards Kenzi's bed, but the words never left her mouth. Tamsin followed her line of sight and quickly put Bo at ease.

"No. No, Bo it's fine, I don't mind at all." Tamsin smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, but no offense, your bed is a little small for two people..." Bo chuckled. She pulled Tamsin off her bed and towards her room. They stepped into the room and continued to pull Tamsin onto the bed. Bo reached over and turned off her light as Tamsin laid down, leaving a large gap between them.

"Don't make this awkward..." Bo giggled as she pulled Tamsin into a spooning position. The blonde immediately tensed, but calmed down when she inhaled Bo's scent. Tamsin wasn't used to cuddling people. Mainly, because she never trusted anyone enough to not sleep with one eye open, but with Bo, she felt safe.

"Goodnight...Tamsin." Bo said as she gently kissed the Valkyrie's temple.

**YAAY! Finally some Valkubus lovin'. Stay tuned for the next chapter.-**

**demiflower14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. At least this one is kind of longer than the last few. (^_^)**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows, etc.**

**Read/Rate/Comment (RRC) and ENJOY!**

Bo was awaken by an intense ray of sunlight that had wondered through the curtains. She was about to stretch when she felt a warm body next to her. She looked down and saw Tamsin cuddling into her side. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping beauty. Her blonde locks and smooth skin glowing in the sunlight.

"Stop staring...it's weird..." Tamsin mumbled. Bo nudged her playfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?..." Bo scolded in mock sternness.

"Well, I _was _until I felt two eyes boring into my skin..." Tamsin retorted. She opened her eyes and saw Bo smiling down at her._  
_

"Why are you so chipper?..." Tamsin asked, wondering how somebody could be so smiley in the morning. _Oh I don't know, maybe because the woman I just realized I loved was dead, but now she's safe and sound in my bed..._

_"_I don't know. Just because you looked so peaceful and..." _lovable..._

"And what..." Tamsin asked curiously as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Nothing. I'll tell you a little later. Let's head to the Dal." Bo recovered. Tamsin scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. _She looks so adorable. _Bo had to use all her strength to not kiss the blonde right then and there. She didn't want the blonde to know anything yet, and the kiss would reveal every single emotion. _A girl's gotta have some mystery to her...well until tonight... _Bo thought.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal. Bo walked over to the bar where Dyson and Lauren were sitting. They were in the middle of a conversation, when Lauren saw Bo walking up to them. Dyson turned around to see why Lauren had stopped talking. _Well that's a valid reason..._

"Lauren, Dyson...About last night, I'm so sorry I snapped at you guys. You guys really did try everything to help her. I..."

"Bo, it's okay. We understand. You were scared... we were just surprised that you brought her back with your own chi." Dyson said in a low voice.

"And by the looks of it, doing so didn't seem to take a lot out of you..." Lauren chimed in.

"So, what does that mean? Am I getting stronger..." Bo looked around, and in a hushed voice she continued. "...because how close my father is?" Bo asked, not wanting any type of power having to do with her father. Dyson and Lauren looked at each other before answering.

"No. We talked to Trick. It has nothing to do with your father..." Dyson smiled.

"Trick'll tell you..." Lauren concluded. Bo looked at the two who had goofy smiles plastered on their face.

"Okay. Ummm anyways, guys, thanks.. a lot, for everything you guys did last night. I really appreciate it. And so will Tamsin, once I tell her." Bo smiled and looked over at Tamsin, who was talking to Trick. She walked over to them and Trick handed her a beer.

"Thanks, Gramps..." Bo smiled appreciatively. Trick nodded and looked between the two, a beaming smile on his face. Bo looked at him curiously.

"Oh ummm, well you two have a lot to talk about." He paused turning his attention to Bo, and in a low voice he continued. "Oh, and if your guide said to be back at a certain time, don't worry about it. Not a lot of people go on the journey, so they get a little lonely... _rushing_ the person back. So, uh, take your time." He said trying to contain his smile as he walked to the other side of the bar. The two watched him as he left. _I'll just talk to him later... _Bo thought.

"What's up with Trickster...?" Tamsin asked as she took a drink of her beer.

"I don't know, but _apparently _it's contagious. Lauren and Dyson had the same smile..." She guided her attention back over to Tamsin. Who was deep in thought as she nursed her beer.

"So Valkyrie..." Bo started playfully. "What _happened _last night?..." Bo finished, her voice more serious. Tamsin looked down. This wasn't a topic she really wanted to talk about.

"Well, um, let's just say, once a Valkyrie is incapacitated, just about everyone knows. Which means, anyone who is kinda holding a grudge against me..." Tamsin raised her eyebrows, letting Bo figure out the rest. "As for the booze, I thought I'd go and buy all the ones Kenzi wanted. So, when she came back she'd have all of her dream vodkas" She continued. Bo looked at her with a look of surprise.

"What! Just about all of those bottles are in _completely _different countries..." Bo exclaimed. Tamsin just nodded her head.

"Yeah, but traveling as a fae, is extremely easy..." Tamsin explained. Bo, then, remembered how the fae traveled. She nodded her head slowly in understanding.

* * *

"...And THAT...is how I got the one she really wanted from Sweden..." Tamsin concluded her last story of vodka finding. Turns out, just about every place that had Kenzi's vodka, had someone who was holding a grudge against Tamsin. Bo chuckled and checked her watch. It was 7 pm, and since it was Fall, it was staring to get dark.

"Now, Succubus, enough about me. What happened to you at the gate, and your journey...You worthy yet?" Tamsin asked, as she took a sip of her beer. She had no doubt in her mind that Bo was worthy. She is her warrior, after all, and only people worthy enough to go to Valhalla, are worthy of a Valkyrie's love. Bo took a deep breath as she gently slapped her hand on the table. Bo explained how she never really went on the journey, or more so how she _couldn't. _Tamsin raised her eyebrows as she silently urged Bo to continue. Bo took another deep breath. _Here we go..._ Bo thought before she continued. She had started to explain how she had to pick somebody to accompany her. She paused as she started to think her next words through carefully._  
_

"This person has to love me, and in return I have to hold their heart. This person, also, has to have sacrificed a lot for me..." Bo started. She continued to talk about how she was going back 'N forth between Lauren and Dyson, when she saw the blonde stand suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this..." Tamsin said before running out of the Dal. Bo sat there frozen. _What just happened? _Bo thought before running after Tamsin. She ran out and was met my cold rain, but that didn't bother her at all. She just wanted to know where Tamsin was. Bo looked around and saw Tamsin at the corner of the street, under a street lamp. She quickly made her way over to the blonde.

"Tamsin..." Bo yelled, as she grabbed the other girl's shoulder. Tamsin pulled away as she turned to face Bo.

"No Bo! Just...just...UGH!" Tamsin yelled. Her wings stretched out from behind her, as her face darkened. Bo didn't budge at the sight of Tamsin's Valkyrie. She was taken back at how strong the blonde seemed. Bo knew she was in her prime, but this is _way... _Bo was brought out of her thoughts when Tamsin, took off towards the sky. Bo sighed in defeat. How was she going to find her now? Bo looked at her reflection in the window of a store she had stopped in front of, when she saw her eyes were a bright blue. _What the hell? _Suddenly, Bo felt an odd pull. She was confused at first, but then she let the pull guide her.

* * *

Bo began walking up the flight of stairs leading towards the top of a skyscraper. She opened the door to the roof top and saw the Valkyrie sitting at the ledge of the building, her wings fully stretched. As if sensing Bo, the blonde turned around quickly.

"Bo? How did you find me..." Tamsin asked, her face still casted over in shadows. Bo was silent as she stared at the marvelous creature in front of her. Somehow the blonde just looked much more confident and strong and..._Beautiful._

"I ummm...I just kinda knew...I guess..." Bo said in a low, cautious voice. "Tamsin...why did you run away?...did I do something wrong?" Bo asked, trying to seek out the blondes eyes, in the rainy haze. Tamsin looked away, not wanting to look at Bo. _Probably because she still in Valkyrie mode..._ Bo's question seemed to have struck a nerve in Tamsin, as her shadows deepened. However, Bo did not realize this, because Tamsin still wouldn't look at her, but she did feel the air around her change. It suddenly felt like death surrounded her, making the air thick. Any other person would have ran by now, but not Bo. She knew the Valkyrie would never hurt her.

"I thought things were going good between us. I felt like we were _finally _getting somewhere..." Tamsin paused. Bo was about to say something when the blonde stopped her. "Let me finish..." Tamsin scoffed. She shook her head, a bitter smile playing on her lips.

"How could I be so naive?...I...I thought..." The blonde stuttered, not being able to find the right words. Before she realized it, Bo had inched her way closer and was now only a foot or so, away. Bo gently touched the blonde's arm, and Tamsin immediately jerked away. Bo's heart felt like it was breaking little by little, at the blonde's actions. She needed to stop this, once in for all.

"Do you wanna know who I picked?" She shouted over the rain. Tamsin looked at her in disbelief.

"NO,Bo. I don't!" The Valkyrie responded. Bo shuddered at how cold the air around them just got, to the point where she saw her own breath. After a moment of silence, Tamsin continued. "Don't you realize that I never want to hear about Lauren and Dyson? Don't you understand how much _**I love you**_?!" She paused not caring what she just admitted. "My heart _breaks, Bo. Every time _you talk about either one of them...because it just reminds me of how much they love you and how much you love them." She gulped hard "It just reminds me that I'll never be enough for you. I'll never be better than the noble wolf, or the selfless human doctor!" She yelled,as she collapsed onto her knees. "I'll _never_ be enough for you..." She conlcuded in an almost in-audible whisper, as water ran down her face. Bo walked over to the Valkyrie, who's head hung low in defeat.

"Tamsin, I chose you..." Bo whispered. Tamsin couldn't believe what she just heard. _How could Bo choose me?... _She shook her head in disbelief. Bo went to look at the Valkyrie's face, but Tamsin pulled back.

"No...I don't want you to see me like this..." Tamsin said, as she realized she couldn't pull back the shadows.

"Tamsin, don't worry. I know you won't hurt me. Please. Just look at me..." Bo pleas made Tamsin slowly raise her eyes to Bo's, when she realized Bo's eyes were glowing blue. "See...I'm fine..." Bo said reassuringly. Tamsin looked away again.

_"_No. I'm a _monster_...I'm an ugly, _hideous_ monster..._" _Tamsin said. Bo felt her heart ache for the Valkyrie.

"No,Tamsin. You're not. I may not know how you were in your past lives...but those are your _past_ lives. Right now, and every since I have know you, you have been the definition of beautiful both physically and mentally... And you're not a monster, Tamsin. Don't tell yourself that you are. You are _kind..._ and _selfless..._ and _loyal_. Those are not traits of a monster." Tamsin's breaths were shallow as she, once again, raised her head to look at Bo. Bo smiled at the Valkyrie.

"See. You're beautiful..." Tamsin didn't know how to respond, and she couldn't reel in her Valkyrie. She was scared. Not for her, but for Bo. She began to pull away again, but Bo kept her in place.

"I chose you, Tamsin." Bo repeated. Tamsin slowly felt her shadows pull back, and Bo's eyes turned to their normal color. Warm brown eyes met piercing green. It was still raining, but Bo could tell Tamsin was crying. She felt a pang in her chest at the sight of the crying blonde. She pulled Tamsin into a warm soft hug (or at least the warmest it could be in their soaking wet state), whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. After the tears had stopped, Tamsin looked up at Bo and into her eyes. She saw that odd look again, and it warmed her soul.

Bo stood up as she grabbed Tamsin's hand.

"Come on. We should get you dried off and you should rest..." Bo suggested. Knowing that Tamsin had went full Valkyrie while in an emotional state, she knew she would be tired both physically and mentally.

* * *

The ride to home was short and quiet. Bo kept side glancing Tamsin, wondering what was going through the blonde's head. Tamsin felt Bo's eyes on her, but she just continued to lean onto the passenger door, and watch the rain fall. She sat there biting her thumb, her left hand on the arm rest. Bo noticed how tense Tamsin seemed, an immediately felt the need to calm her down. She reached over and grabbed Tamsin's hand. Tamsin froze when she felt Bo's warm skin on hers. She began relaxing when Bo began running the pad of her thumb over Tamsin's knuckles in a soothing manner.

Tamsin looked over at Bo, then quickly back out her window. She gulped hard as she slowly pulled her hand back. She didn't know why, but she still felt odd. She was still in denial about the whole situation. As much as she wanted to indulge herself in Bo's gentle gestures, she just couldn't. She didn't want to fall any deeper than she already was. Bo quickly grabbed the Valkyrie's hand and brought it to her lips, placing feather-like kisses on knuckles. Tamsin felt her heart thumping in her chest. Bo, then, entwined their fingers. She began smiling broadly when she felt Tamsin squeeze back. For the rest of the ride, Tamsin continued to look out the window. _Well there goes not falling any deeper..._ Tamsin thought.

Once they got home, Bo went to go get a towel. She came back and sat Tamsin down. She carefully dried, Tamsin's face. She slowly began to unzip Tamsin's jacket, for the second time that week. She expected a snarky remark, but got nothing. She began pushing the jacket over the blonde's shoulders, when she saw her wince. She gave her a curious look, and carefully removed the jacket. She turned Tamsin around and saw blood. _Her wings... _Bo wanted to heal her, to take the pain away. As if, sensing Bo's thoughts Tamsin finally spoke up.

"Don't worry. It'll heal once I sleep." She said in a small voice. Bo nodded her head. Now she has an actual reason to help the blonde dry off, instead of just wanting to be near her.

Once they were cleaned up. Bo pulled Tamsin to bed with her. They laid facing towards each other, so close their noses were touching. Bo smiled internally when, because she knew Tamsin had finally let down her walls.

"Did you really choose me...?" Tamsin asked, after gathering up enough courage to do so. She believed her, on a level, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I did." Bo said smiling. Tamsin felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She felt so happy that Bo chose her. She started thinking about the standards of picking someone. _She must love them and in return she must hold their heart. They must have sacrificed a...WAIT..._

"Wait. So doesn't that mean..." She was cut off by Bo placing a kiss on her lips. Bo kissed her softly, as if she was scared if she pressed any harder, Tamsin would break. It was such a soft kiss, but it revealed a lot. Once they pulled back, Tamsin looked deeply into Bo's eyes, and then she saw that odd. She smiled at Bo's loving gaze._  
_

"Yes..." Bo said, pulling the blonde into a hug, her head resting on Bo's chest. Bo's heart swelled when she felt Tamsin melt into the embrace._  
_

"It means...I love you too..." Bo continued, as Tamsin lulled off to sleep, those last three words echoing in her dreamy state.

**Hey, hopefully you liked it. Anyway, comment if you want me to write a story about Tamsin's Vodka Journey's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I've had serious writer block. A thanks to everyone supporting my story.**

**RRC and ENJOY!**

**(PS: sorry for the extra cheesy beginning. :P)**

Bo was woken up by the blinding sunlight that came through the curtains. _I really need new curtains. Thicker ones..._ She stretched and yawned. Suddenly her head snapped to the opposite side of the bed and she realized that she was alone. Fear and hurt gripped her heart. _Did Tamsin leave? Did I scare her off? I'm moving to fast. God! How could I be so stupid!... _She chastised her self. Bo brought her hands up to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, when she realized her face was wet from tears. She didn't even realize that she was crying. She pulled her covers up to her face, as if to hide behind them. They were laced with Tamsin's sweet smell.

She looked towards her door, when she heard noise. It wasn't exactly loud, but her basically non-existent walls made it noticeable. Her double french doors swung open, and she saw Tamsin holding a breakfast tray, looking like a deer in the headlights. Bo stared at her blankly, she didn't even smell food cooking. Tamsin quickly realized that Bo had been crying. She hurriedly set down the tray and moved to Bo's side. She pulled her into a hug, unsure of what happened. She was used to finding Bo crying in the morning about Kenzi, until she had explained that Kenzi was basically in paradise alongside the greatest warriors. That seemed to put her at ease a little, but it didn't fill the hole in her heart.

"Shh. What happened?" She asked as she looked at the brunette that was nuzzling into her neck. She pulled back so that she could look into Bo's red-brimmed brown eyes.

"I...I ...I thought...you..." She stopped to bury her face in the blondes shoulder. She was slightly embarrassed to say why she was crying.

"Was it a nightmare..." Tamsin asked. She really wanted to know what mas making Bo cry like this. The brunette just shook her head 'no'. Tamsin frowned in confusion. She thought about everything that happened this morning that would do with her._ I woke up. Decided to make Bo breakfast...made breakfast, brought her breakfast and found her crying..._ Tamsin then realized she was thinking about everything from her perspective. _Okay if I was Bo, what happened? I woke up?...to an empty bed...SHIT!... She thought I left._ Tamsin finally realized.

"Shit! Bo I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that I left. UGH...I'm so stupid. I just really wanted to make you breakfast in bed...and I-" Tamsin's rambling was cut off by a kiss. That was all Bo needed to hear, for to be comforted.

"You really need new moves, Succubus." Tamsin commented, after they pulled away. She smiled when she saw Bo was no longer sad.

"Are you complaining?" Bo teased. Tamsin just smiled and giggled. _That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard..._ Bo looked lovingly at the blonde before her.

"Oh...ummm. If you still want your breakfast..." Tamsin's words lingering in the air._ Aww she made me breakfast..._ Bo smiled and nodded, although she knew the food was probably a little cold now, but she knew she'd still taste the love. (Cheesy right?). The Valkyrie beamed and went to go get the breakfast tray. She grabbed it and placed in front of Bo, who wore a shocked expression.

"Wow, Tamsin. This is amazing. Thank you..." Bo said as she took in the sight of her breakfast. Tamsin had prepared THE most fluffy pancakes Bo had ever seen, with a side bowl of strawberries, Bo's favorite fruit, and a steaming cup of coffee. Bo's heart was still swelling at how Tamsin had known her favorite breakfast dish. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Tamsin moving around anxiously. Then she realized she hadn't even taken a bite yet. She reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand, instantly putting a stop to her movements. She delicately cut into the pancakes, and brought the fork to her mouth.

"OMYGOD! These are delicious! How did you learn to cook this good?" Bo gushed. _I didn't even know pancakes could taste like this..._

"Well, when you've been alive as long as I have, you're bound to learn things like _cooking_...or... _musical instruments_" Tamsin said with a sad smile, remembering how she is at her last life cycle. If Bo noticed, she didn't say anything. Tamsin sighed in relief as Bo changed the subject.

"You know how to play instruments?" Bo asked, in between pancake bites.

"Ummm yeah...Violin, cello, piano..." Tamsin listed. Bo easily pictured Tamsin playing the instruments gracefully. Bo smiled at the blonde as she finished her breakfast. She thanked Tamsin again for the breakfast and suggested they go to the Dal. _I still have to talk to Trick..._

* * *

The two walked into an empty Dal. Bo had to use the spare key Trick gave her. The barkeeper emerged from the doorway.

"Well good morning..." He smiled the same goofy smile as before, as he took his place behind the bar.

"Hey Trick... " Bo greeted, as she sat down across from him.

"It's pretty early. Would you girls like some breakfast?" Trick offered when he checked the time. 9:00.

"No thanks... I already ate this morning." Bo had stated and shot the blonde to her side a smile. Trick just nodded happily and looked over at Tamsin.

"No...umm...I'm not hungry." She said. Just as Trick was about to reply, Dyson walked in. He immediately smiled when he saw the two girls. Trick smiled at him and walked over to his side of the room.

"Just my regular, please." Dyson said to Trick, who just nodded. He waved to the pair and smiled.

"Is that the goofy smile you were talking about?" Tamsin asked when Dyson directed his attention elsewhere. Bo just nodded in response. Trick came back with Dyson's 'regular'. A plate of eggs, toast, bacon and coffee.

"Thank you..." Dyson paused. "So have you talked to them?" He continued. He and Trick both looked over at the girls who seemed to be enjoying each others company. Just as Trick was about to answer, Lauren entered the room, reacting the same way Dyson did when he saw Tamsin and Bo. Her goofy smile didn't go unnoticed, as she sat down next to Dyson. _Goofy number three..._ Bo thought.

"I'll have what he's having." She said to Trick. When Trick came back with her food, she continued. "So have you told them yet?". This caused the other two girls to direct their attention to the other side of the room.

"Hey, we're right here ya know?" Bo yelled. Lauren and Dyson just laughed as she shot Trick a 'care-to-explain' look. Trick smiled.

"Oh yes! Follow me." He said as he quickly made his way down to his lair. Bo did as she was told. She looked at Tamsin who just nodded as to say 'Go ahead'. She smiled at Tamsin, and slowly made her way down stairs.

* * *

"So what are you guys hiding from me?" Bo asked Trick, as she sat down. Trick shrugged off Bo's question.

"Where's Tamsin..." He asked, his voice ever so chipper.

"Right here." Bo turned around to see Tamsin descending down the stairs. "Dyson and Lauren said for me to come down here too."

"Great!" Trick said as he motioned her to sit down.

"So, Dyson and Lauren told me about the situation about you _resurrecting _Tamsin, using solely your own chi." He started. Bo nodded in response. "So, I ended up with several theories. One in particular both Lauren and Dyson like to agree on, but first I have to ask you some questions. Both of you, If you don't mind." Bo and Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"Shoot."

"Well they're rather personal?" Trick said, just to make sure the girls knew what they're getting into. The two looked at each other and just shook their heads 'yes'.

"Okay well...tell me how you feel when you're around each other..." Trick paused. "And please, if you will, keep it PG". Tamsin and Bo were both a little taken back by the question. Bo was the first to speak.

"Well, I know that when I'm around her, I feel the need to _comfort_ her... _protect_ her? And I... feel safe." Trick nodded.

"Do you feel the same way, Tamsin?" He said directing his gaze towards Tamsin.

"Umm yeah... It's..It's hard to explain. It's almost like an overwhelming urge. You know? Like, I _have_ to protect her. I _have_ to comfort her..." Trick smiled brightly, but continued to press the girls for answers.

"Bo, when was the last time you fed?"

"Umm...Right after I woke up from Massimo's attack. When you roofied me, remember?" Trick smiled apologetically. "So, I haven't fed for a while...and I haven't really felt the need to lately." Trick just nodded as he turned his attention towards Tamsin.

"Have your powers returned?" Tamsin and Bo looked at each other, and nodded in unison.

"Yeah, in full swing. Like, I mean I'm more powerful than I was...and I can tell it's not just because I'm in my prime" Tamsin explained. Trick smiled.

"Well _that_ explains everything. Lauren and Dyson will be happy..." Trick commented. Bo and Tamsin frowned in confusion.

"Now...you both may have come to this conclusion...but Bo... you are Tamsin's warrior, and she is your Valkyrie." Trick said, his eyebrows raised for confirmation. The two looked at each other. It was never said aloud, but they both knew. They shook their heads 'yes'.

"Well what does that have to do with all your questions?"

"As you both know, it is uncommon for a Valkyrie to find their warrior. So there is very little documented incidents of when this happens. Based off of the incidents and personal knowledge, there were certain questions I had to ask to be sure."

"Yeah, but...I mean how did our answers come into play?"

"The 'urge' you two have towards each other is caused by the 'Warrior Valkyrie' bond, which is the strongest bond known to Fae. Bo you don't have to feed anymore because Tamsin is your soul mate. You no longer need chi to survive because you two now live off of each other life force. This bond is also the reason you both are so powerful. You were already extremely powerful independently, but now, you two are stronger than ever." Trick explained. Bo and Tamsin just nodded slowly.

"But what about this life being my last? Will the bond change this?" Tamsin asked, her voice soaked with concern. One thing she knew about the bond, was that the Valkyrie and the Warrior's lives become connected as well, and she didn't want shorten Bo's life in any way.

"Yes, but in a positive manner. Now that you two are bound, Tamsin, you no longer have life cycles. You will live and age as Bo does. You are also relieved of your duties as a Valkyrie, but you will still have your abilities to cast over people and travel back and forth between Valhalla. Though... when the time comes, you will both be sent to live in Valhalla, amongst other fallen Valkyries." Trick explained. Tamsin had seen fallen Valkyries before. They always looked extremely happy, never far from the other half. "I'll leave you two to talk..." Trick continued before excusing himself.

"Wow..." was all Bo could manage. Tamsin quickly noticed this.

"Umm..." Tamsin started, her anxiety didn't go unnoticed by Bo. The brunette quickly grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't sign up for this..." Tamsin started to ramble. Bo quickly shushed her.

"Hey hey hey..." Bo took a deep breath. "Tamsin...I love you..." She started. Tamsin's heart fluttered at those three words."You think I mind that I'm bonded to the most beautiful, kind, and strong Valkyrie ever?" Bo smiled. "There is nothing more I would want, than to be bonded to you. To be part of you...I'll say it as many times as I have to for you to believe me. I LOVE YOU!" Bo giggled. Tamsin smiled. She just never believed she deserved to be loved by anyone. Especially someone as perfect as Bo. Bo frowned at the self-doubt she was feeling from he Valkyrie.

"Tamsin, stop doubting yourself." Bo pleaded.

"Does this bond consist of one-sided mind reading too?" Tamsin asked playfully.

"Maybe I'm better at reading people than you think..." Bo replied. Her eyes flickered down to Tamsin's lips, and she slowly leaned forward, their noses touching. She watched as Tamsin closed her eyes. Bo gently pressed forward, her lips softly touching Tamsin's. She smiled into the kiss, as she gently cupped Tamsin's cheek. They pulled away, and Tamsin sighed in content.

"I love you too. _So_ much..." The blonde said, emotion spilling from her voice. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she continued. "So...what are we?" she asked, as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Well..._I_ am your Warrior. _You_ are my Valkyrie... _We_ are _**lovers**_..._we_ are _**soul mates**_..." Bo said with the biggest smile Tamsin had ever seen. The blonde swooned at the brunette's words and that look in her eyes. That look of love.

* * *

"Well..if it isn't the Warrior and her Valkyrie..." Dyson bellowed as the two girls entered the main room of the Dal. Bo smiled, when Tamsin began to blush.

"Okay...Wolfy...calm down..." Tamsin retorted. Trick remained behind the bar, shaking his head at the playful bickering. Sometimes he worried, that they weren't exploring the option of failure. So many things can go wrong with bringing Kenzi back, yet everyone was so optimistic. He wasn't being a pessimist, but he was just being realistic. He wanted the gothic human back, just as much as anyone. She had became like family over the past four years.

He was happy for Bo and Tamsin. He was glad that everyone was happy, instead of mourning over Kenzi's absence. He smiled as he watched the two women. The love in their eyes could be noticed a mile away. Anyone could see the way their eyes would light up when the other was talking, or even just when the person's name was mentioned. Trick watched on at the sight of the group. Although, he knew Kenzi was probably in the best place anyone could be, he couldn't hope but feel a small pang in his chest, as he wished Kenzi was here among the group.

**Sorry for any mistakes, just when you think there are none, a dozen appear. But, hopefully you enjoyed it. Like I said before, major writing block. So, don't be shy to drop a suggestion in the comment box about...anything regarding the story. I just want to know what you guys are looking forward to in the story, and things/events you want to happen.-**

**demiflower14**


	7. Author's Note (READ)

p style="text-align: center;"strongNot an update just an Author's note. So, like I said Writer's block on this story. If you want more Valkubus you can go check out my one-shots. Again ,sorry, for the lack of updating.-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongdemiflower14/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Apologies for the total lack of updates and about how short this one is. Well anyway...Thanks to the people who are supporting my story.**

**RRC and ENJOY!**

This morning Tamsin was the first to wake up. She watched as Bo's chest move up and down, rhythmically. When she moved to adjust herself, she realized that she was naked and so was Bo. She was confused for a second until she remembered that last night, nothing had happened. They just wanted to be as close to each other as possible, and clothes were preventing that. They both silently agreed that nothing would happen between them,sexually, until Kenzi was back. It just didn't feel right..._And she will be back..._ Tamsin thought, as she gently pushed a strand of hair that had fell across Bo's face

"You know, someone once said staring is creepy..." Bo mumbled with a lazy smirk. Tamsin let out a soft laugh.

"Is that right? And who was that?" Tamsin asked while gently kissing Bo lips.

"Mmm Just this really incredible Valkyrie that I love..."

"Is she blonder than me?" Tamsin exclaimed with mock jealousy. Bo just giggled and kissed Tamsin again. _At least the morning is starting off great..._

* * *

"_This_...is The Gate?" Tamsin said, looking up at the gate that leads to their journey. Bo let out a short breath.

"Yeah, same thing I was thinking...Just wait until..."

"I arrive." Levia said from behind them, causing the girls to turn around. Tamsin's eyes widened.

"Wow..." she said looking at the entrancing women.

"Same thing I was thinking..." Bo said, forgetting how beautiful Levia was. Both girls shook their head..._It doesn't matter..._Bo thought. _I only really have eyes for her... _Tamsin finished. Levia watched the pair as she smiled.

"You two really do love each other." She said in her naturally sweet voice. Bo reached down and grabbed Tamsin's hand.

"Yeah. We really do..." She said smiling lovingly at the blonde. Her smile only grew when Tamsin smiled back. _I have you to thank for that..._ Levia smiled at Bo's thoughts.

"Good. Use that. The one thing you two will have when you enter the journey will be your love. It will be what keeps you both going..." The guide-fae advised. Bo and Tamsin's smiles dropped as a more serious expression crossed their face.

"About this journey...can you maybe give us some hints as to what we'll be facing." Tamsin quizzed as her brows furrowed. She had only ever heard about the journey in myths and legends. All she knew was that it would be hell on the mind, for everything was more mental than physical.

"Well, as you know, the journey is to determine if Bo is worthy enough to walk the halls of Valhalla..." she paused, as the other two girls nodded. "So..." Suddenly Levia stopped. She grabbed her ears, her eyes widening in pain as a raging force entered her mind.

"He's here!" She yelled out. Bo and Tamsin looked at each other before they ran to help her.

"Who's here?!" Bo demanded. Trying to understand what was going on.

"There's no time. You must leave now!" Levia demanded as she placed her hand on the Gate, causing it to open. "There will be _four _tests. That last test will be the hardest! Just remember 'Your love will...ARGH'!" She yelled as the pain intensified. "GO NOW!" With this, the Guide pushed the two into The Gate.

**Hopefully you liked it! I'll t****ry to update soon!**

**Q: Who do you think is 'He'-**

**demiflower14**


End file.
